


Divine Beast

by Wanderbird



Series: Fragments [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Standalone, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), wolf link meets botw link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderbird/pseuds/Wanderbird
Summary: The wolf’s eyes were a bright, overpowering blue.It stopped growling when it woke, froze for a moment, and then sniffed at his hand. Huffed. Its head tilted to one side, then the other, plainly looking him over as it rolled up onto its front.Link swallowed. “Hello,” he signed after a long moment. It was uncanny, the way the wolf’s eyes tracked his gestures, almost as if it could actually understand them. “What are you doing here?”
Relationships: Link & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Fragments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525865
Comments: 5
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is now no longer a oneshot, as of Feb 3 2020! Keep watching for two more chapters!

_There's a wolf at my feet._

It definitely wasn't a dog, Link could tell that much. It was too big to be a dog. Dark dusty brown, with some kind of lightning bolt shape on its nose and a symbol on its forehead, and a long, fluffy mane-- Link frowned. None of the other wolves he'd seen had anything like that. And that energy about it, it felt… _wrong,_ somehow, not just for a beast, but for the world as a whole. Swathed in darkness.  
The wolf whined in its sleep, and something jingled on its leg. A… shackle? That was even weirder, like someone had chained it up instead of just fleeing or trying to kill it. It must have been there a long time, too, because the fur on that section of its foreleg was all but gone, revealing raw and badly chafed skin.

That was enough for curiosity to take over.

Link unsheathed a battered traveler’s sword, laying it on the grass beside him. And then he leaned forward, reached one hand into that gloriously soft, if dirty mane—

Blue.  
The wolf’s eyes were bright, overpowering blue.

It stopped growling when it woke, froze for a moment, and then sniffed at his hand. Huffed. Its head tilted to one side, then the other, plainly looking him over as it rolled up onto its front.  
Link swallowed. _“Hello,”_ he signed after a long moment, having brought his hand carefully back. It was uncanny, the way the wolf’s eyes tracked his gestures, almost as if it could actually understand them. _“What are you doing here?”_

The wolf, of course, did not reply. But when Link slowly got to his feet to pack up his things, it sat as docile as a lamb, and when he finally shouldered his pack to leave, the wolf stood up.  
“ _You don’t need to follow me,”_ he signed. _“You should go off and do… wolf things. Wolf things that don’t involve trying to attack me as soon as you get hungry. Go on, shoo! Or I’ll chase you!”_

The wolf’s sigh sounded nearly human. _  
_ But nevertheless, it trudged off into the underbrush with a jingling of chains, leaving Link alone and relieved. Just as well. He didn’t want to kill this wolf, that had behaved so strangely. Not if he didn’t have to. Instead, Link straightened his shoulders, took a look at his map, and started off toward Kakariko Village.

~~~

If Link were thinking in coherent sentences, his thoughts would have sounded about like this:

_I’m gonna die I’m gonna die Goddess help me shit please shit I’m gonna die! To a fucking keese!_

As it was, Link wasn’t thinking very much. His whole attention was on combing the ground, looking for _something,_ anything he could use to hit the cloud of bats before it came in for the kill. Bloody bokoblins. He’d used up his last sword fighting them, and their stolen weapons had lasted about as long as a hammer made of glass, before this cloud of keese that _would not leave him alone._  
Nothing. Bloody plains, with no tree branches or anything for him to grab.  
Link had about enough time for one more whispered curse. He raised his arms, cowering beneath them like it might actually save him, and prepared for the worst—

The bats squealed.

When Link peeked out, three bats were already on the ground. And in front of him, hackles raised and growling like an ancient thing—

The wolf.

As he watched, the keese swooped in for another shot—but the wolf _leapt,_ and when it touched the ground, six more bats were dead. Spat out a winged corpse onto the ground. The keese came near once more, but they backed off when the wolf barked and snarled at them. The swarm fled.  
Link let out a shaky breath.  
It… saved him?  
He dropped to the ground on legs suddenly to shaky to hold him. That was _way_ too close for comfort. Link kept a wary eye on the wolf, but let his bow stay strapped to his back. The wolf _saved_ him. And it didn’t hurt him before, either, Link reminded himself. Even though he’d been asleep. Maybe it really was tame, to the extent that a wolf ever could be. Friendly, at least.

 _“You saved me,”_ Link signed when it turned to face him. “ _Thank you.”_  
The beast nodded. It had to be a nod, so slow and deliberate. It actually came close, after that, sniffling at his hair and giving his forehead a lick. Link barely even _breathed_ until it backed off again. _  
“Do you… understand me?”  
_The wolf barked softly, nodding again as it sat back on its haunches.  
_“Okay that has to have been a coincidence. Maybe you just like to nod your head,”_ Link temporized. _“How about… bark three times if you can actually understand me?”  
_Three barks.

Link stared. _“…I need a weapon. I would’ve been fine if that club hadn’t broken on me.”_

The wolf huffed, but it obediently got up and trotted away. Link took the opportunity to pull some food out of his pack and started eating. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the wolf came back with a rusty old spear balanced awkwardly in its mouth, and dropped it at his feet. Sat back down.

 _Guess I can’t doubt it anymore,_ Link thought, and wiped his mouth. _It can definitely understand me._ After a long moment, he got an idea, and rummaged in his pack. There it was! Meat, from some unfortunate boar that had gotten in the way of his bow. Link eyed the beast sitting calmly across from him. _“Thanks, I guess,”_ he finally said. _“I have some food to spare, if you’d like it.”_ Delicately, he laid the chunk of meat out in front of him.

The wolf didn’t move.

 _“Not hungry, huh?”_ Link frowned. _“You’re wearing earrings. How are you wearing earrings? Were you someone’s pet after all?”  
_That got a reaction. The beast snapped at the air, its tail thumping on the ground.

Link was abruptly reminded of how it had growled at the keese, the monster blood dripping from its muzzle. He shivered. No. No matter how friendly it was, this creature was no pet. Even if it did wear little blue hoops in its ears. Maybe whoever chained the wolf up was the one who pierced its ears, however long ago. _“Sorry, sorry!"_ Link exclaimed. _"Just curious. That shackle has to be uncomfortable.”_

Finished eating, Link packed himself back up again. The piece of meat, untouched, went back in his pack. _“I’m heading to Kakariko Village,”_ he signed. _“Maybe someone there can get it off you. If you want to follow me.”_ He hesitated. _“Maybe don’t stick too close at first, though. I was gonna try and tame a horse to speed things up a little, and horses don’t tend to like wolves.”_

The beast tossed its head, but stayed where it was.

Link came trotting back on a horse. A spirited thing, this one, and moderately fast, it was solid blue with a grey mane and tale. He came up to the wolf—and stopped in his tracks. Another horse had come right up to the beast, a bulky brown mare, and their noses were almost touching. How?! As he watched, the wolf glanced over at his own new ride, and flicked its ear. His horse huffed. Its initial nervousness was already gone, Link could tell by the way it stopped shuffling its feet, like the wolf was _nothing._

The wolf gave him a smug look.  
_“Alright, alright,”_ Link signed, or as close as he could manage with one hand clutching to his mount’s mane. _“Show-off. I wish I knew how you managed that.”_ The mare didn’t even spook when the wolf stood up and barked, its eyes locked on her own. _“Come on, beast. I’m leaving.”_

And in the twilight of Hyrule, the blue-eyed beast turned to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I couldn't help myself.  
> I started thinking about the mechanics of how all this would work, and what people would think on the other end, and... yeah. So now we also get TP!Link's perspective-- except that turned out to be disproportionately long, so I split it in two? Anyway. Have fun.

“Woooo!!!” With a pounding of hooves, Colin leaped over the last fence separating Faron woods from the road into the Fields.

Link grinned.  
Epona was accelerating now that the boy was out of the way, and he loved it. Hair whipping in his face, warm leather and muscle under his legs—he didn’t even have to think about it as he shifted forward in preparation for the jump, standing in his stirrups to lean against Epona’s neck. And then her muscles bunched, her shoulders surged forward and up—

For a split second, Link _flew._

And then her feet were back on the ground, and he sat back into the saddle again, Epona slowing to an easy canter without being told. “ _Great job!”_ he signed, one-handed. It wasn’t Hylian sign, exactly, which required both hands at once. But it was similar. He’d usually been able to find _someone_ capable of interpreting it, even up with the Gorons and the Zora, though he’d needed Renado to translate from time to time. And Ordon, of course, was used to it. “ _You kept your seat much better this time! Remember not to hunch over so much on the take-off.”_

“I’ll do my best!” Colin’s face was flushed. “It’s scary, but I’m getting better at it.”  
“ _You are.”_ Link finally got Epona back down to a walk, and came close to clasp his student on the shoulder. “ _Ahrodie seems a lot less nervous, too.”  
_ “I still can’t believe you bought her for me. She’s _beautiful._ And she can’t have come cheap.” Colin looked down at his mount with something resembling awe. It was familiar, in a nostalgic sort of way. He’d been like that once around Epona. But where Epona was fast and tough, and unshakeable in her determination, Ahrodie was soft. Gentle, if a little nervous, and deceptively strong. She’d probably be a better jumper than Epona, once she stopped being scared, and she was already in love with the boy. She would never hurt Colin on purpose.

Link shrugged. _“The farm needs a new horse, now that I’m taking Epona everywhere. And like I said, the Princess insisted I take some reward after everything that happened. Nothing I want for myself is something she has the power to give—what can she do, make a whole new Mirror of Twilight? Chase down my hallucinations in my stead?”_ Epona tossed her head impatiently, and Link gave her a pat. “ _No. But one thing I can do, that I dearly want to, is teach.”_

A smile. “Maybe I’ll be the one rescuing you, someday.”

“ _Maybe.”_ He gave another grin. “ _But first you’ll have to catch me!”_ With that, Link set off. It would be their last run through the forest today, by the look of things, before Colin would be needed back in Ordon to help Rusl at the smithy. Then Link could go explore for the evening—there was something back where he’d found the Master Sword, something that reminded him of the undead form of the golden wolf.

He soared over the first fence.

There had been the motheaten remains of another set of hero’s clothes, there, tailored for a kid and smelling distinctly of fairy dust. Why would there be clothes meant for a kid?!

Epona lunged, and Link clamped his legs around her in the air.

He was still lost in thought when the back of his hand started to hum. It took a moment before Link recognized, but then his eyes widened, his fingers clenched—

_The Triforce.  
_ He tried to slow Epona down, to turn her away from the next fence. They were moving too fast, still, for him to safely launch himself off, and what would he do, and _why was it activating?!_ Nothing was even wrong, that he could see! And Zant’s evil little shard was still locked safely in his belt pouch, and—

Epona jumped.

~~~

Colin’s heart stopped.

He pulled Ahrodie to a halt before he even reached the fence, and was off her back before he knew what was happening, launching himself over the fence. Epona was his first priority. She could do some serious damage with those hooves, if she panicked.  
“Shh, shh,” Colin soothed. He grabbed the reins that had fallen from her neck before the horse could trip on them. “It’s okay. Wait here for us, alright?” He unclipped the reins from her bridle, tucking them instead into Epona’s saddle where they could do no harm. Ahrodie, at least, was calm enough she’d probably be fine with the reins still on, and hers at least weren’t dangling on the ground.

The animals calmed, Colin turned to Link.

“What _happened?”_ he asked. No answer. Of course there was no answer, Link had been _fine,_ then he just let go and slid off, as if every muscle in his body turned to jelly. He swallowed. And now Link was crumpled on the ground.

Colin crouched down beside him, and shook his shoulder gently. “Link?”  
Link _looked_ okay, for the most part. His bones were all pointing the right directions, and his chest still moved up and down with the rhythm of breath. Maybe he hit his head, when he fell? But why did he fall? And why wasn’t he waking up? Colin took a deep breath when panic surged up into his throat. Now was not the time. His hands trembled. Now was not the time to panic.

_No_ , Colin spoke to himself as sternly as he could manage. _We’ll just… stay with him, for a few minutes. And if_ _he doesn’t wake up, we’ll get back on Epona if she lets us, or Ahrodie if she doesn’t, and Link can go in front of me where I can hold him on. And I’ll move the fences out of the way, and take him back home._ But what if he still didn’t wake up? _Then I’ll ride Ahrodie out to Kakariko Village and tell Renado, and Renado will fix it. Like he fixed me and Illia, and Ralis._

There. That was better. Colin felt much more stable now that he had a plan.

At least he had a plan.  
  


~~~

Link woke, at first, to darkness.

_:Link.:_

So it was something to do with magic, then. It had to be. That voice sounded like a spirit of some kind, ringing music in his head, all green and bright and painful around the edges. 

_:Hero of Twilight.:_

Carefully, Link stood up. He was still in human form, surprisingly, and his clothes were still the mix of Ordonian farmer and the Hero’s armored raiment he’d been wearing. Even the long, fluffy wolf hide he’d taken to was still intact, despite the fact that he’d taken it off and draped it over his saddle instead once the exercise warmed him up.

_:One day, you will be asked to rise, and tutor your successor.:_

Okay. Link raised one eyebrow. This was not what he had been expecting.

_:Today is not that day.:_

The Hero took this in in silence. _“Why am I here, then?”_ he signed at last. _“What do you want from me?”_

After another hesitation, the voice continued. _:There is another Hero. There will be, rather, one who is not your immediate successor, but who nonetheless requires guidance. He is… rash, to say the least. And will have already received his predecessor’s help, and then lost access to it. It is not the proper way of things. He found an artifact. One he is not meant to find.:_

Link crossed his arms, but said nothing else. The spirit would be bound to elaborate eventually. They always did, when they wanted something.

Finally, it spoke. _:Link, the Hero has summoned you.:_

_:GUIDE HIM:_

It was entirely involuntary, the way Link clamped his hands futilely about his ears, in the hopes of blocking out that mental voice that rang too loud inside him. Talking to big spirits always felt a little like driving rocks into his skull. This was worse. But then the presence faded, and the darkness with it, and the pain that was left was rather more familiar. His hand was humming again. Link dropped to his hands and knees out of habit, and let the transformation take him.

The smell of mud.

That was the first thing to bring Link back to himself, was the smell of mud. And he could smell it so _clearly—_ ah. He was in wolf form. Delicately, Link drew himself to his feet.

It was wet here. Wet and dirty, and so he shook himself off before taking a look around.

A stone statue towered above him, its features clearly softened by rain and time. The Goddess Hylia, he knew it in his bones, though he had never seen her worshipped so except for in the capital. Was that who brought him here? He doubted it. Link sighed. And the only way for him to leave, it appeared, was by swimming through that very pretty but undoubtedly very _wet_ pond that separated him from the pathway.

He plunged in.  
Swam to the other side, and dragged himself out soaked and dripping, shook himself to the clinking of that damned chain. The other Link had left a scent trail, it seemed, in a scrap of blue fabric caught on a bush. Presumably that was the other Link, anyway. He couldn’t smell any other people nearby.

Link set off to find him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the last chapter!

It was after midnight when Link first found the source of the scent.

They looked like a kid, from here. Long, messy light brown hair, a blue-and white tunic and lightweight cloak in the Hylian style. A pack of some kind, tucked under their head as a pillow. Embers smoldered in what looked like a firepit beside them.  
Farore above, if this was supposed to be the Hero…

Still, there was nothing for it. Link padded softly to the other’s feet, and flopped down to keep a lookout. 

The human woke up just past dawn.

Link’s eyes were closed, by then, though he wasn’t sleeping. He could hear all around him, after all, and perhaps he would seem less frightening while asleep. Maybe the kid wouldn’t scream, wouldn’t run away. As it was, he could hear the stranger’s swift intake of breath, hear him moving around in the grass. But after a long moment… a hand felt gently at the back of his neck. Not a blade.  
Link relaxed.

The human froze when his eyes opened.

It took a concerted effort for Link to _stay_ relaxed, stay as nonthreatening as he could manage. He sniffed politely at the hand as it withdrew. Yes. Definitely the same person. But then Link looked up at the stranger and felt unease churning in his stomach, because—those scars.  
The whole left side of the kid’s body was covered in them, covered in _burns_ like from one of those turning statues with the laser, only much, _much_ larger. How had he even _survived_ that?! And at that age?! He couldn’t be older now than, what, seventeen? Eighteen?

_“Hello,”_ the human signed, though there was still fear in that face and in the trembling of his hands. Link recognized the gestures with a start, more-or-less the same as Hylian Sign. _“What are you doing here?”  
_ Not for the first time, Link devoutly wished that he could answer. But he couldn’t feel the Master Sword in his human form’s reach, couldn’t pluck it from the twilight like he usually did to change back. He couldn’t feel Zant’s shard, either. Maybe the Master Sword wouldn’t even _work_ to change it back, since the thing that transformed him was no longer made of Twilight.  
Instead, Link drew himself up into a sitting position, and watched the boy break down the little camp. Once he was ready to go, the kid tried to shoo him off. Link put on a show of obeying—but after the first few minutes, turned around to creep through the bushes nearby. He couldn’t get too close without being heard, not with the blasted chain around his paw. But if nothing else, Link could keep an eye on him.

~~~

Link was glad that the day was close to done, when the kid reached what looked like Hyrule Field. He couldn’t follow very close, here, without any trees or bushes to cover him. It was a good thing he knew the scent.

Speaking of which—the boy smelled like fear, now. That couldn’t bode well.  
Link sped onward. He was probably fine, this kid had taken out plenty of enemies already, but—well, he had to be sure. And then Link heard the grunt of someone being hit.

_Shit.  
_ He surged forward into a run, no longer caring if he was seen. If the kid was in trouble now, what about when the Staal showed up, once it got truly dark? Even if it was someone else, he couldn’t just _leave_ them. Link broke out of the trees—

He had never seen this many keese in one spot in his life. There had to be, what? Two hundred of the buggers? And the kid without a weapon, searching the grass with obvious desperation.

Link growled.

And launched himself up the hill.

He was there in a flash. Link didn’t give himself time to think, only _lunged,_ barely noticing the sickle-tails of the bats digging into his skin when he rammed into them. Only three of the things fell this time, but that was alright. He wasn’t trying to kill them, yet. He was trying to protect the teenager who cowered in the grass.  
Link caught himself with ease. He always forgot how _normal_ it felt, being in this form. How natural it seemed to land on those two paws and pivot, to pin some struggling monster to the ground and rip two others from the air, though the taste was positively vile. He whirled around to face the swarm, growling rage into the air.

How dare they.

How _dare_ they?! Attack some unarmed innocent, who has done nothing to them? Someone whose death would do nothing to help the swarm? What, did these keese just roam Hyrule now, killing as they pleased?! The swarm came back around, and this time, Link was ready.  
Six more bats, downed. Link tore them to pieces as the swarm hurried away, because two were still alive and fluttering against the ground, and Link wanted to be _merciful._ Indiscriminate cruelty was in these creature’s natures. It did not have to be in his.

Link stopped when he heard a thump behind him.

The kid had fallen to his knees, eyes wide, hands shaking. “ _You saved me_.” Link could barely make out the words through those tremors. And then, after a long moment, _“Thank you.”_

Link huffed out a breath, like Epona would. When he dipped his head, the gesture was about as deliberate as he could make it. And then, because he had to reassure himself, Link took a slow step forward and checked the boy for injuries. Nothing major, not that he could smell. The kid looked so scared, though, that Link couldn’t stop himself from giving him a reassuring touch to the forehead, or what he hoped was reassuring. It was reassuring when dogs did it. Maybe less so when the creature involved was a giant wolf, given that the boy barely even breathed until Link moved off again.

_“Do you… understand me?”_ There was a spark of something curious in those eyes.  
Link nodded again, and gave a soft bark for reinforcement.  
 _“Okay, that has to have been a coincidence.”_ _The kid sounded like he was trying to convince himself, more than anything else._ _“Maybe you just like to nod your head. How about… bark three times if you can_ _actually_ _understand me?”  
_ _At least he wasn’t abandoning the whole idea out of hand. Link obliged, and gave three barks in quick succession.  
_ The kid stared.  
“ _I need a weapon,”_ he said eventually. “ _I would’ve been fine if that club hadn’t broken on me.”  
_ Before he could ask anything, Link stood up and nodded, and trotted off to find something. He had no intention of making a regular habit of this, but if a little searching found him a companion in this other world who would actually believe he was sentient, it would be worth it.

Also, it would be really nice if this kid could explain to him what happened.

Because Link found an ancient spear loose in a ruin nearby, but the ruin looked like distinctly Hylian construction, and it looked _recent._ Well, recent-ish. Within a couple centuries, recent, like it had fallen to some conflict and not just the inevitable march of time. And if Hyrule had fallen—Link wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that.

The kid took the weapon, upon his return, with a somewhat confused-sounding thanks. He offered a chunk of some kind of meat from his pack, but Link ignored it. He’d caught some fish, earlier, in a shallow stream where his lack of skill at fishing as a wolf could be a little less important.  
After a long silence, the kid wiped his hands off on the grass and spoke, though it still looked like he was talking to himself as much as he was talking to Link. “ _You’re wearing earrings. How are you wearing earrings? Were you someone’s pet after all?”  
_ Absolutely not. Link forgot his attempts not to scare the kid and snapped at the air, his teeth glinting in the dying light.

_“Sorry, sorry!"_ the kid exclaimed. _"Just curious. That shackle has to be uncomfortable.”_  
It was.  
Unfortunately, Link was not about to tell his fellow villagers that he was sometimes a terrifying wolf monster, and pretty much everyone was scared of him when they saw him. Well, except for the Zora, who didn’t work with steel in the first place, much less magic steel, and the Gorons, who didn’t do much precision work. And it would certainly take precision to get a spellbound shackle off him without cutting into the leg to do it.

_“Look, I’m heading to Kakariko Village,”_ the kid signed. _“Maybe someone there can get it off you. If you want to follow me.”_ He hesitated. _“Maybe don’t stick too close at first, though. I was gonna try and tame a horse to speed things up a little, and horses don’t tend to like wolves.”_

_…Horses?_

It took a solid hour for the kid to even get on a horse’s back. Link laughed for what felt like the first time since he’d arrived, watching him chase horses around the field, already covered in mud all over again. Eventually, a bulky brown mare came up to him. She was the first to brave trying to talk to the wolf lurking on the hill-- and it felt like a knife to the throat how much Link missed Epona in that moment, who had never once been scared of his shape.

_:You are not Epona,:_ Link said. It was not a very good introduction, but it was the first thing that came to mind. He’d let himself hope, when the mare approached—but no. _  
__:I don’t know who that is.:_ she replied. _:But you do not smell like an ordinary wolf, and you look very soft. And your human friend has very strange ways of greeting us.:  
_ Link snorted with amusement. Having given up on stealth, it appeared the kid had resorted to trying to mount a steed by means of jumping off of trees with some kind of cloth that slowed his fall-- come to think of it, Link was absolutely jealous of that cloth.   
_:You smell like him, in a way that is not quite scent.:_

He stared up at the horse. _:You are… very perceptive,:_ _he noted._

_:I am.:_

Eventually, the kid came back. He was a little banged up, and very dirty, but plainly flushed with pride atop his lithe, grey-blue steed. Link felt his heart soften. Poor thing. He had a decent seat bareback, for all that his methods were strange. Perhaps he simply had not had anyone to teach him. _  
_ _:Don’t worry,:_ Link told the other horse when she came within reach. _:I will not hurt you.:  
_ That was enough to calm her down, which Link supposed was fair enough. Even in his own world, rare was the predator which would actually speak to its prey before killing it, and Link had been sitting here alone with another horse for hours now. Here, it seemed that animals could normally only speak amongst their own species.

_“Alright, alright,”_ the kid sighed, though the signs were hard to understand with one hand clutching his mount’s mane. _“Show-off. I wish I knew how you managed that. Now come on, beast. I’m leaving.”_

If the horses could smell it, there was no doubt.  
This kid was him. The Hero of Courage. Wild mannerisms, tangled hair, dirt, scrapes, reckless energy and all—Link felt a moment of guilt for Colin. He'd be bound to be scared, or at least anxious, after his unexpected disappearance. But the boy was brave, and perfectly capable of taking care of himself and Epona. Epona would probably be fretting too. And the rest of the village. Link, at least, had gotten used to riding along with the whims of fate, gotten used to just doing whatever needed to be done next until the Goddesses released him for a while.

But so long as everyone back in Ordon was safe? Even stuck in the form of a beast, being here with this wild cub of a Hero didn’t seem too bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I totally have some more plans for things involving Wolf!Link, I just haven't written them yet. So, uh, stay tuned to the series, I guess :)


End file.
